The army of the ascending moon
by Nattkitten14
Summary: An army of creatures classified as the Crysads come through the super moon to invade the earth, but they're alien, they're not just some dinosaur that comes through an anomaly.
1. The super moon

The army of the ascending moon

**Heey ppl! 5****th**** Fanfic story! Hopee u likee!**

Jess sat up in bed and stretched her arms and yawned, she giggled at the sight of Becker lying next to her all snuggled up under the covers. She lay down next to him and wrapped her delicate arms around his chest. Becker woke up slowly, wrapping his arms around her.

"Good morning my lovely" Becker said raising his eyebrows. Jess laughed and then settled down against the pillow.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast" Jess said kissing Becker on the lips. Becker smiled.

Jess was in the kitchen cooking waffles, she served them onto a plate and took the two plates to the table and placed them on the place mats laid out on the table.

"There's supposed to be a super moon today. When the moon is closest to the earth as it can get" Becker said suddenly

"We should have a romantic meal tonight, with the light of the moon" Jess replied excitedly

"I can't wait" Becker said smiling

oO0Oo

Jess sat at her desk typing away at her computer. Becker came over and put his arms round her, Jess jumped.

"God, Becker" Jess said laughing, Becker smiled, kissed her on the lips, and looked at the time.

"Just 4 more hours and then it's just me, you, and the super moon" Becker said walking off. Jess smiled happily and carried on typing.

It finally came to 6:00pm and Jess turned off the computer and got her bag.

"Just me, Becker, and the super moon" She said to herself aloud

"What's that Jess?" Matt turned round and said

"Just talking to myself" Jess replied "There's a super moon due tonight, the moon is at its closest" She continued. Matt smiled

"See you tomorrow Jess" Matt said turning round and going out the door. Jess giggled and went to her car and drove off home.

Jess got out the car by her house and went in and watched TV for a bit, Becker came in and sat next to her, when it was dark they went outside.

"Wow!" Jess said in amazement "It's so close!" She continued

"I know" Becker said putting his arm around Jess, she walked forward and squinted to look at the moon

"What's that" She said, pointing at an army of scary creatures that she couldn't really see, they were flying out of a crack in the moon.

"I don't know" Said Becker "But I don't think they come through anomalys"


	2. The Crysads

**Here's chapter 2! I wasn't gonna write it yet, but I wasn't getting any reviews for chapter 1, and the story was getting further down the page, ppl tend to read the stories near the top of the list xx**

_Previously_

_There's a super moon due so Jess and Becker plan to have a romantic meal under the light of the moon, until some freaky creatures come out of a crack in the moon._

"Lester's calling me" Jess said suddenly

"Jess, can you see the moon?" Lester said over the phone

"Yes, what are those things" Jess replied

"Come to the arc, we need to find out" Lester said, hanging up the phone. Jess and Becker went towards the car and got in and drove to the arc. People were dotted around the streets either staring at the moon, or screaming in fear. They both got out the car and went into the arc, there was chaos.

"They came close enough to identify them, those creatures are called the Crysads" Connor said

"Let me see" Abby said coming over to the computer Connor was sat at

"The Crysads are an army of aliens, said to come through a crack in the moon to earth, on the night of a super moon. They are known as the army of the ascending moon Legend has it that there is the head Crysad, known as the cloaked master Crysad, and his army are the Crysad minions" Abby read aloud from the computer.

"So, we're dealing with aliens?" Connor said pausing for a second then continued to say "But what if..." he started

"Looks like they're called the Crysads" Said Lester

"We know, Connor found out" Abby said

"What are they going to do to the earth?" Jess stuttered nervously

"Let's go find out" Matt said walking out the door. Becker, Connor and Abby followed. Jess just sat at the computer and started to type.

oO0Oo

Becker and some men approached the Crysads, who were now on earth, they pointed their guns at the creatures. The cloaked master was standing at the front, he had big white eyes, he was a dark black colour and he was wearing a white cloak and was very skinny. The minions looked the same except without the cloak.

"Put down your weapons" The master said in a deep voice

"Just tell us why you're here" Becker replied

"Only if you put down your weapons" The master said, getting angry now. Becker and his men slowly placed their emds on the floor.

"We are the Crysads and we come to earth to wipe out humans and clone Crysads, all I do is zap a minion with my machine and there is another one." The master replied confidently

"How do you think you're going to wipe out the humans" Becker said trying to be as confident as the master.

"We have invented a device that can stop anyone from giving birth, any babies being born now will just vanish, and the ones that are completely born will live, until we kill them and all the other humans on this earth. All we got to do is turn on the device." The master said

"Don't even think about it" Becker said, angry. The Master switched on the little purple controller like device and smashed it on the floor.

"There's no going back now" He said in an evil voice.

**Soz ppl it short, next chapter will be longer xxx**


	3. The world of the Crysads

_Previously_

_The Crysads have a device to stop people being born from then on, and they also have a cloning machine, how well Becker and the team deal with these super moon aliens?_

Jess came running down the street

"Jess what are you doing here?" Matt asked

"I can't leave you all on your own, I feel to lonely at the arc without you lot, well at least when there's an army of aliens"

The Crysad army walked off,

"You idiots!" Becker shouted. The master got a different type of gun out and fired it at Becker. Becker fell to the floor in pain, Jess screamed. Matt put his arms around her and pulled her back as some medics rushed to Becker's side.

"He's dead" one medic said. Jess turned round in Matt's arms and hugged him, Matt hugged her back.

oO0Oo

"Where am I?" Becker said opening his eyes

"You got killed by the Crysads in another world, everyone in this world has, you die in that world and get transported to this world, this was the world of the Crysads but they prefer the world you just died in because it's bigger and more technologically developed. So they just duplicate the humans and send the duplicate off to this world, the other one back on human earth is dead" explained a tallish girl with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail with a side fringe down in front.

"I wonder if my friends are sad? "Becker muttered to himself

"I wonder that about my friends, they all think I'm dead, no one on the other earth actually knows that I'm not dead, or that you're not dead." The girl replied

"What's your name?" Becker asked her

"Natt" she replied

"We need to find a way to get back, Natt" Becker said getting up off the floor

"We should wait a bit before we do that, there's not many people on this world that can help us"

oO0Oo

Jess sat at her desk sobbing

"We need to find a way to stop them" Matt said pacing up and down

"But….but….he's…." Jess tried to say burying her head in her hands. Abby put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"I've got an idea" Matt said as he and the others followed him out of the door towards the car

To their surprise, the master was there with his army, he pointed his gun at Matt and went to fire when it accidently hit a car and blasted the car up, the car hit toppled on to Matt.

"Matt!" Screamed Abby


End file.
